


Comfort

by IsobelTheroux



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders doesn't have to pretend to be strong around Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this like a year ago, I just decided to upload it for some reason.

It’s moments like this that make Anders realize how much he truly needs Hawke. When his chest feels tight and it seems like everything around him is going to fall apart. It feels like he’s suffocating and he can’t pretend that he’s okay. He can’t stop the tears that fall down his face and the sobs that wrack his body.

Hawke never says anything, she doesn’t need to, she just holds him. Sometimes her hands brush the strands of hair away from his damp face, and it’s those little things, her presence, her touch, that mean so much to him. It’s enough to remind him that he’s here, that he’s with her. He doesn’t have to pretend to be strong, not right now. Things are different, not like they were in the Circle, he isn’t alone. He’s safe and he doesn’t have to suppress these emotions with her.

Hawke’s arms around him are solid and warm and for some reason that makes him cry harder.


End file.
